


我怂了谢谢，总之很暴力心理承受能力不好的少看

by laofeizhaifromlofter



Category: Nothing (2003)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laofeizhaifromlofter/pseuds/laofeizhaifromlofter
Summary: 无





	我怂了谢谢，总之很暴力心理承受能力不好的少看

枫被粗暴的架了起来，似乎过程中胳膊脱臼了，以一个诡异的角度扭曲在两个架人的构造体的脖子处，第三个构造体骂骂咧咧的，一拳一拳的打在枫的小腹和腹部，全程枫的脸愈发的白，但是似乎明白这是机房甚至压制住了惨叫，枫不惨叫似乎激怒了三人，胳膊被时不时弯折到另一个弧度，腹部在承受了有一次拳击后枫吐了出来，呕吐物混着血水流了出来，几个构造体嫌恶地把枫掼在地上，那张测验单从枫的兜里摔了出来，三个构造体看了似乎更为愤怒了，狠狠地把纸条揉在枫的脸上，然后扔到一边，枫的鼻子因为粗暴的揉碾开始流血，枫惨白着脸偏头，与罗兰对上了目光，那一刻枫的连接器亮了一下，随后罗兰收到了一条消息，但罗兰没有心情看，因为对枫的新一轮施暴又开始了，枫的传感器的异动让构造体有些不安“你给谁在发送信息！”“查一下！”“该死！查不到！可恶啊！去死！“构造体踩住枫的小腹狠狠碾动，枫就像一条离了水的鱼扑腾这，然后头被重重压回到地上，被尖锐的石子戳破，血流了一地，意识力远超众人的枫没了意识，构造体终于消了气，把枫往背上一甩，顺便用肩狠狠顶了一下枫的腹部，枫的嘴中又开始溢出鲜血，几个构造体扛着枫大摇大摆的离开了现场


End file.
